


[Podfic] Show Me The Way Home

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Rescue, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me guess,” Eames says, no longer surprised when Arthur appears unannounced at his door. “You couldn't bear to stay away from my sofa for one more day.” </p>
<p>In which Arthur develops a relationship with Eames' sofa and eventually with Eames himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Show Me The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me the Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397588) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Download or Listen [Show Me The Way Home](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sxht5nc4naiew59/Show_Me_the_Way_Home.mp3)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/owi27wb9waya7qg/Show_Me_The_Way_Home_zpso6nfztmy.jpg)

Title: Show Me The Way Home  
Author: laceymcbain  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: Explicit  
Pairing: Arthur x Eames  
1h:42m:05s  
Author's Summary: In which Arthur develops a relationship with Eames' sofa and eventually with Eames himself.  
Text version: [Show Me The Way Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/397588)  
Download or Listen [Show Me The Way Home](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sxht5nc4naiew59/Show_Me_the_Way_Home.mp3)


End file.
